


Kirkland Line7

by MeccaBlizzard



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeccaBlizzard/pseuds/MeccaBlizzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo兼职了柯克兰的网络管理员</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirkland Line7

**Author's Note:**

> 配对MEM无差
> 
> 我没上过哈佛 也没去过 所以关于校园和宿舍的背景环境以及网络管理员都是我瞎编的 请意会精神

1.

Eduardo把书包扔在Mark床上,里面的课本哗啦啦洒了一堆.

“我在学校找了个活干.”

“你又不缺钱.”Mark推开笔记本.

“不---只是Terry换了宿舍,正好这两个月我又不忙,就给顶了下来.”

“Terry?哪个Terry.”Mark噼里啪啦地输入网络的密码,”别告诉我是柯克兰管线路的Terry.”

“就是他.”Eduardo说.

“你又不懂电脑.”

“Mark,我不专业，但也不是白痴.”Eduardo抗议道,收起长手长脚蜷进卷发男生挤巴巴的单人床里,”而且我只需要隔天看着哪个线路流量超标,哪条线路出了问题,做好笔记,然后上报给老师.”

“Wardo,Facebook还在起步阶段所以我需要一条畅通无阻的---”

Eduardo皱眉.“你是在质疑我连这个都干不好吗?我又不会无缘无故把你的网掐断什么的.”

“你会的.”

“我不会的.”

“你会的.”

“去你的,Mark.”Eduardo笑嘻嘻地把记事本朝他扔过去,但是只打中了椅背.

 

“你知道你们的流量有多惊人吗,我不得不把整条Kirklandline7和line9都让给你们.”Eduardo刚踏进门就嚷嚷着.他看起来精疲力尽,并且至少六个小时之内没补过发胶.

“真的吗?”Dustin一脸期待地看着他.

“真的.但你们不用表现的这么沾沾自喜,鉴于Facemash蹭把整个哈佛都搞瘫痪了.”Eduardo说,”从今以后这两条线路就是你们的了.”

Dustin冲上去拦腰搂住Eduardo. “这让我有一种’走后门’的感觉.”

“那这样白天的时候我用Line7,Dustin用Line9.”Mark快速说,”不过照脸书这个发展,我估计你得把前五条都给我们.”

“过零点我会把第九线关掉,这是规定,抱歉---不过我会跟老师申请一下,让他跟学校要一条Facebook全天候的专线.”Eduardo把自己扔进Mark的床铺里,”还有,Mark,我给你发过短信让你把冰箱里的意面吃了,你是不是又没看见?”

“Mark敲代码的时候就算手机把整个柯克兰震塌也不会去瞅电话的.”Dustin接腔,Eduardo噗嗤一下乐了出来.

“Line9也已经不够用了.”Mark当做没听见,随手查看了一下流量数据.

“上帝,行行好,让我睡一会.”Eduardo整个脸埋在枕头里,发出一声呜咽,”我上班的时候每小时都会有三条街那么多的同学来跟我反映被你们挤到爆的网络.”

“让他休息吧,Mark.”Dustin冲Mark翻了个白眼,”我们现在还可以黑一下Line2凑合用.”

“当然他可以睡觉---你可以先洗个澡,我换了新的牙膏在Chris放香水旁边的柜子里---噢.”Mark的话头猛然截住,因为Eduardo已经窝在他的被子里开始打浅浅的呼噜.

 

2.

“Mark---Mark, _Mark_!”

Mark猛地从键盘上抬起脑袋,慌乱地擦了下口水.”干嘛.”他伸手从兜里摸出自己的手表,凌晨1点半.

“Line7的密码被注销了,就在刚才.”Dustin烦躁地敲打着他的键盘.

“你可以用Line9.”

“午夜之后Wardo都会关了9线,他说过的.”Dustin提醒他说,”我是不是得给他打个电话?”

“不用,我来.”Mark嘟囔着唤醒电脑.他调出后台,三俩下就破解了Line7脆弱的密码.但是他对着屏幕皱起了眉头:

_NOWsandwichmilkNOredbull(现在三明治牛奶不许喝红牛)_

“应该连上了.”Mark说,推开椅子.

“Cool---等等,Mark你干嘛去.”Dustin惊愕地看Mark起身.

“去拿点三明治和牛奶.”Mark耸耸肩,”你来点吗?”

 

3.

Eduardo怒视着Mark.在他在计算机教室门口等他下课的时候就开始保持这个目光了.

“行行好,Wardo.”Mark没精打采地往嘴里塞着吃的.

“你已经连续三天没沾枕头了!”

“我们刚刚开始扩展到常青藤以外的大学---”

“如果你猝死那就什么都没有了.”Eduardo愤怒地命令道,”吃完午饭你得回宿舍睡会儿.”

“我不能.”Mark抗议着,”今天下午我得进行满意度反馈,明早之前还得修改几个小Bug.”

“Dustin可以做这些.”

“我必须亲自来做.”他硬着脖子回应Eduardo要杀人的眼神.

 

所以当下午1点Mark半窝在被子里刷新着Facebook的主页时,他的网络啪地断了.

“Dustin,你能上网吗.”

“能啊,畅通无阻.”Dustin嚼着曲奇饼,奇怪地看了他一眼,”怎么啦?”

“没怎么.”Mark冲不存在的Eduardo翻了个白眼.他调整了一个姿势,然后黑了线路的联网密码.

_sleepNOW  (现在去睡觉)_

Mark只是思考了两秒就没再管它,顺手把黑来的密码输入进去,继续上网.

三分钟后,网络再一次断线.Mark只能第二次黑了进去:

_nosleepnonetworkevendustins (不睡觉就不给你网,否则Dustin的网也给掐了)_

Mark轻声叹了口气,把电脑合上上推到角落.他太困了,以至于他碰到枕头那一刻就沉沉睡去.

 

“嗨Wardo!嗯---Mark睡着啦,奇怪他明明说今天要赶工呢---没关系,我自己也可以,Umn---好的Wardo,bye~”

Dustin挂了电话,咬着饼干哼着走调了的校歌继续工作.

 

4.

Eduardo和Mark因为Sean已经吵了整整一天.

“我现在有点怀疑你俩每月是不是都有那么几天---”Billy愁眉苦脸地望着他们.

“你们两个,滚出去吵!”Chris忍无可忍地冲他们扔枕头.Eduardo喘着粗气瞪着Mark,Mark毫不示弱地回瞪他.

“算了吧,你知道吗,我他妈的才不管.”Eduardo冲他吼,然后用力摔上他们宿舍的大门.

“这可有点吓人了是不是.”Dustin站在Mark和紧闭的宿舍门之间和他面面相觑,”我可没看他发这么大的火---谁是Sean Parker?”

“没你的事,Dustin.”Mark推开他.

他竭力想把愤怒地Eduardo忘掉,干入魔6个小时似乎是个不错的选择.

晚上8点左右的时候,Dustin忧心忡忡地说:”Mark,你是不是该给Eduardo打个电话,他今天没来这儿串门.”

“我知道,闭嘴.”

晚上十一点.”Mark,Eduardo竟然没给你打电话让你吃东西.”

“闭嘴,Dustin.”

凌晨一点.”Mark,Eduardo还没打电话催你睡---”

Mark冲他扔了个红牛的空罐子,Dustin夸张的嚎叫吵醒了刚刚睡下不久的Chris.

Mark回过头来犹豫了一会.他知道Dustin上传代码一直用的Line9,所以他索性黑掉了Line7---Mark用端口上传了一堆没用的数据来造成线路的拥堵,他打赌Eduardo的电脑会有提示,他会丢掉手边的教科书和热腾腾的咖啡并急急忙忙地跳到电脑旁.

Mark把Line7线路的名字修改成 _Wardo_

没有回应.Mark开了一瓶啤酒,再顺手刷新一下脸书主页,网断了.

Mark再次更改线路名字:  _areyoumadatme(你是在生我气吗?)_

30秒后,线路名称被更改: _yup(是的)_

10秒,被更改:  _seanparker(因为Sean Parker?)_

45秒,被更改:  _notexactly(不全是)_

20秒,被更改:  _youhatehim (你讨厌Sean)_

30秒,被更改:  _ihatetTHEyouwithhim (我讨厌面对他的你)_

40秒,被更改:  _idontgetit(我不明白)_

1分30秒,被更改:  _forgetit(算了)_

Mark咬了一会手指,在他想更改名称的时候发现Line7已经从网络列表里消失---Eduardo索性把整条线路的电力都关闭掉了.

Billy从里面的卧室出来,捧着他的笔记本,表情复杂.

“拜托,下次你们别用线路名称这么干了.”他小声抗议,”我们都能看到,你知道的.”

 

5.

后几天Eduardo看起来相当淡定,即使他们三天两头就得面对Sean一次.他异常平静就好像Eduardo已经相当习惯了在Mark耳边聒噪不停的Sean Parker.他还勉强同意了Sean的提议---去掉”the”,但是在拉拢广告商方面仍然固执己见.

今天一个波士顿的技术宅派对结束之后,Sean坚持要顺势去Mark的宿舍呆上一晚---”体验下回不去的大学生活”.Eduardo没发表任何意见---支持亦或是反对的.他只是表示得到宿舍网络监控室值晚班.Chris还好心地给他带上一块已经凉掉的培根芝士披萨.

“Wardo,今晚就回我们这儿睡吧.”喝的醉醺醺地Dustin装作可怜地扒在门缝上.

“我想还是---算了吧.”Eduardo尴尬地向Sean撇了一眼,而后者只是仰着脖子诺无其事地看着他.

他走后,Sean在宿舍里又开了几瓶啤酒,正疯疯癫癫地给Dustin和Billy滔滔不绝地描绘他年轻时候那些惊心动魄的经历.

“你得劝Wardo今晚在我们这儿留宿,”Chris倚在门框上,歪头看着Mark,”他看起来有点感冒,如果再吹会儿风他就会像火炉一样烧起来.”

“他根本不听我的.”

Chris冲他翻了个白眼.”就按我说的做,成吗?”然后他转身走了,加入Sean Parker的故事会中.

Mark转过椅子,给Eduardo的手机拨了个电话.关机.

他把手机扔在一边,登陆KirklandLine7.和昨天一样,Mark伪造了点数据异常,然后更改了线路名称: _whenyouknockoff (什么时候下班?)_

7分钟后,刷新,名称被更改:  _4am (凌晨四点)_

Mark冲向电脑.  _stayheretonight (今晚留在这儿)_

5分钟没有反应.

Mark再次更改线路名称:  _eliotistoofar (艾略特楼太远了)_

等Eduardo再次更改线路名称的时候,已经过了大概20分钟.Mark从眼前的论文上抬起头,盯着那行简洁的 _thanks(谢谢)_ 出神.

仅过了20秒,线路名称又被改回规规矩矩的Kirkland Line7.

 

凌晨四点半,Eduardo推开宿舍门.Sean已经在沙发上打起呼噜;Dustin在自己的桌子前哼着乱糟糟的曲子;Chris和Billy的卧室门紧闭,应该已经早就入睡了.

他轻手轻脚地走到Mark旁边.“嘿.”

“嗨.”Mark把耳机拽下来一点.

“我今晚睡你这儿了.”Eduardo疲惫地揉揉头发,”我太累了.”

“当然.”Mark把床上散乱的衣服都掀开,”反正我也不睡---”

“Mark,你得睡,我会往里一点儿,给你留点位置.”Eduardo又用那种命令的眼神瞪他,”三明治吃了吗?”

“哦---吃了.”Mark随口扯了一句,他敢发誓Eduardo压根就没信,”那个,Sean---”

Eduardo摆摆手,打断他:”Mark,这从来不是关于他的问题---我只是希望你能坚持点自己,在他那些可笑的牛皮面前.”

Mark没有开口反驳.

“总之---我都睁不开眼睛了.别通宵,记得来睡.”Eduardo爬上Mark的床,把身躯蜷在一侧,”晚安,Mark.”

“晚安,Wardo.”Mark把椅子转回去,继续敲打键盘.

 

6.

Mark的Line7又断线了: _线路名称与密码不匹配_.Eduardo一定又修改了名字.他退出网页,发现线路名称变成:  _thelastdayonduty (最后一天班了)_

Mark微笑了一下.他能想象出Eduardo为即将去华尔街实习而兴奋地坐不住服务器室的椅子.

他更改道:  _cometocal (来加州)_

名称被更改:  _monthslateripromise (过几个月.我保证)_

名称被更改:  _bequickineedyou(要快点.我需要你)_

名称被更改: _hahadeeplymoved (哈哈,我太感动了)_

名称被更改:  _iamserious (我是认真的)_

名称被更改: _iknow (我知道)_

Mark还没等打字回应,名称很快才一次被更改:

_iwillmissu (我会想你的)_

Mark盯着屏幕. _samehere (我也一样)_.他修改道.

 

第二天早晨,Eduardo给他们群发了一条短信 _(已登机 :D)_.Mark的笔记本摊在膝头,握着橙汁罐子,注视着手机屏幕上那个小小的笑脸出神.Billy睡眼惺忪地拖着身子走进厨房来倒牛奶.

“Mark.”他叹了口气,”请 _再_ 也不要用线路名称调情了,成吗?半夜还有没睡的呢.”

“抱歉,Billy.”Mark给了他一个急促地笑容.然后他低头编辑回复那条短信:

 

_我希望你也在这儿._

 

FIN.


End file.
